Hot Day
by NaruSasu-lvr
Summary: What happens when sasuke leaves naruto out in the sun till' he passes out? and what does naruto do to 'repay' him! Narusasu! please R&R! 2nd time posting


This is just something im doing cause im bored... a narusasu story! Enjoy!

Warning: lemony freshness!! Not for innocent eyes!! Rated M!

Disclaimer: if i did own Naruto i would have this paring making out in every episode!! No, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! (Don't remind me sniff sniff)

This is narusasu so don't flame me saying "this is crap! sasuke is the one who's more like a seme!!" cause i don't think that way, too many people have it that way and personally i think sasuke should be the more unstable one cause he lost his whole clan!! and naruto has the bigger ego!! But yeah, besides that, please enjoy!!

"Speech"  
'thought'

(I apologies in advance for any spelling and grammar mishaps, because im on notepad and it doesn't have spell check!!)

thisisjusthereasabreakcausethisisnotepadanddoesnthaveproperbreaklinesandijustate5cookiesandfeelsickandfatnow.

HOT DAY

Naruto stood impatiently under the hot summer sun that beat on his body, waiting for the rest of his team mates to arrive for the mission. He was waiting in the normal place, on the bridge over looking the cool water that he so desperately wanted to jump into. Today he wasn't wearing his normal orange jumpsuit, but a very loose orange sleeveless shirt that barely touched his body, and some black shorts that reached well above his knee. Today was one of the hottest days konoha has had in a long time, he knew this, yet decided to come early anyway even know he knew he would have to wait in the heat. He's always been the first one to arrive at the bridge every time they were called for a mission. Even know he didn't look like it, he was a very early riser... probably from the nightmares he awakes from every night. He's had nightmares for as long as he can remember, because he's the 'demon fox' people still give him hateful looks on the streets, graffiti his house, and call him names. The smile and cocky attitude that people see every day, is fake. Inside is a swirling amount of emotions that he has no one to talk to about. Iruka has always been there, but still, his sensei doesn't know the pain of being called names and stared at all day. Iruka lost his parents a long time ago, so the pain is not fresh in his memory. The only person who Naruto feels could maybe understand him is...

"Dobe, why are you here so early?" said a cold voice behind him

...Sasuke

"Cause i felt like it teme, what, do you have a problem?"

"Hn" his normal answer

They stood in silence for a few minutes until a bubblegum haired girl's voice was heard in the back of them. Sakura normally came last (besides kakashi) and naruto and sasuke silently guessed that it was because she takes so long doing her hair for that special someone on her team, that's right, sasuke. Sasuke knew she practically loved him, but took no attention to it, instead, he actually pays more attention to the blonde more than her. Naruto had already given up on her a long time ago because of multiple rejections and being called an idiot many of times.

"Hi Sasuke!" she said in her normally bubbley voice, "Oh, and hi Naruto" her tone dropped to a dull, unfeeling murmur

"Hi Sakura" the blonde replied back

"So Sasuke" she continued "how was your night, did you have a nice sleep?"

"mhm" he said not even looking at her

She pouted at his response for a second but then swiped it of her shoulder and was opening her mouth to ask another pointless question when a poof came from behind her.

"Hi everybody! Sorry im late, i was helping a dolphin out of bed-"

'Oh great another retarded excuse' naruto and sakura thought

"-when I looked out the window and saw some mean kids bullying a turtle, so i went out and-"

"Oh my god kakashi sensei! Skip the lame excuse and just tell us our mission for the day!" The annoyed tanned boy yelled

"Uh, ok, ok, we don't really have a mission today after all because Gai's team took over it. It was nothing interesting really, just helping a broken down ice cream truck get rid of all its ice cream before it melts..." he said with a innocent smile on his face

Naruto and Sakura just stared at him with their mouths practically hitting the floor while sasuke just had a pissed off look on his face, more pissed than normal though.

"K-kakashi sensei! It's soo hot today! And you let them have that kind of mission! It was supposed to be our mission!" The blonde yelled

"Now, Now it was hokage sama's order so there is nothing we can do about it now. Instead lets train for the day, I'll make it easier on you and we can go to the training grounds by the lake so after you can all take a swim, ok?" he said still smiling

"You- sigh fine..."

"OK! Lets go train! Sasuke, Naruto, team-up, i need to evaluate Sakuras performance today."

With that they all poofed away to the training grounds. Sasuke and Naruto were by the lake while Kakashi and Sakura were at another part of the small forest out of view from the two boys.

"Ok teme, ready to get your ass kicked" the confident blonde smirked

"Oh, im sorry, have you forgotten who has won the past few matches? Or do i need to remind you with my foot in your face?" the raven haired boy replied calmly

"Yeah! well I've been training without you and im defiantly stronger than your girlish ass!"

growl "well why don't you come at me and try to knock my 'girlish ass' down"

"Fine I will!"

Naruto charged at the smug raven and pulled out a kunai to throw. He threw it only to hit a wall because Sasuke dodged it thanks to his sharingan. While he was dodging he pulled out a shirinken and some steel wire, he tied the wire onto the shirinkan. He threw it at Naruto but it passed him and hit a tree behind the blonde boy.

"Heh! Where you aiming teme-"

He was cut off by Sasuke running around him quickly and he felt the thin wire wrapping around him and constricting his movements. Sasuke stopped and tugged on the wire having it wrap tightly around Naruto.

"Now, who's kicking whose ass?" he said with a smug look

Naruto just glared at him and tried to struggle out of his venerable position.

"God damn-it Sasuke, untie me!"

"Say that I've won then"

"No! I'd rather stay here all day!"

"I can have that happen"

Sasuke walked over to the tree his wire was attached to and tied the other end of the wire to the tree as well.

"You can stay there all day until you say that I've won again"

"You- Teme!!!"

But the amused Uchiha just leaped onto a tree branch in the shade to cool himself off while he watched the stuck-pissed off boy in front of him struggle to get the wire off him and get out of the blistering heat. An hour passed and Sasuke was lying on the same branch while he watched his 'prisoner' sitting on the ground now panting and occasionally struggling but then giving up from exhaustion from the heat. Naruto was extremely hot now since it was 1:00, the peek of the day when it's the hottest. He was panting heavily and felt dizzy. He had gotten heat stroke a couple of times because of the kyuubi inside of him. The demon makes the heat worse that it actually is for everybody. Of course the Uchiha was not aware of this, and it's not just like the fox container could just tell him then and there. The Uchiha looked down at the other boy and noticed how hot he must be as he watched a trickle of sweat drop off the side of the blondes cheek and to the floor, followed by the another, and another, and- Sasuke just stared and zoned out at watching all of the blondes movements, how his muscled chest moved up and down, his mouth slightly open and his moist pink toung just barely poking out, how the beads of sweat trickles down every part of his body, and how his shorts clung tightly to his-

'W-what was i thinking... no, why-'

"S-sasuke!"

Naruto just barely took his strength to weakly shout Sasukes name.

"Un-untie me, now... teme!"

"Have you said I've won yet?"

"No! just untie me!"

"Say it"

"Te - me"

Naruto lied down and stayed still as minutes passed, Sasuke spoke...

"you know, this can all be over if you just swallow your pride and say you lost..."

Silence

"Naruto?"

Still no answer. Sasuke hopped down from the tree and walked over Naruto. He bent down and saw the blonde had is eyes closed.

"N-Naruto? are you ok?"

Still, no answer. Sasuke nudged the fox boy on the shoulder and there was no reaction.

"Oh, crap! Naruto!"

The worried Uchiha whipped out a kunai and cut the wires as fast as he could, the he picked up the heat stroked boy and ran over to a shady tree by the lake. He stripped off his shirt, dipped it in the water, ringed it, and folded it to put on the others head. He took off the Narutos shirt and did the same thing, but this time draped it on top of his chest he waited patiently for him to wake up. He looked at the one in front of him with fear, what would happen if Naruto left, left everyone, left him... Months ago the Uchiha started to have, well, stronger feelings for the outrageous blonde, stronger than friendship anyway. He didn't completely understand these feelings, and still does not completely accept them. He's his team mate, friend, rival! He can't have feelings for another boy! What would Naruto think if he found out? Dos he feel the same way?  
Half and hour passed and still no response from the unconscious boy, and Sasuke was about to have a heart attack when-

"mmhm?" Narutos eyes squeezed shut hard but then fluttered open

-he awoke

"Naruto! Thank god you're awake!" Sasuke hovered over the boy he had been taking care of and watched him slowly pull himself to lean against the tree trunk

"Sasuke? W-what happened? Um, why is my shirt off?" He said with a slight tint of pink dusting over his face

"Uh, You passed out and i wanted to cool you off"

"oh, yeah... wait... OH YEAH!! TEME!! YOU LEFT ME OUT THERE FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR!!"

"um, yeah, look..."

"Im waiting or an apology..." he said glaring holes into the Uchihas head

"Im- Im sorry ok, i didn't now you would pass-out"

"Yeah, that's right you should be sorry..."

Sasuke looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact with the one who was about to rip his head off. He picked the now dry shirt off the ground and went to the lake to wet it again. The silent young man came back and ringed the cloth out.

"What are you doing? Im awake and fine now"

"No. You still look hot and I don't want you to get any worse."

Sasuke placed the wet cloth on Naruto's forehead and held it there with hand. His face was only inches away from the other boys. Naruto noticed how close he was and blushed more, he could feel the hot breath of the Uchiha brush against his skin.

"Uh!" he said nervously "I can h-hold the cloth there myself..."

"oh, um, ok" he replied with the same nervousness

He took his hand away only for it to be replaced by Naruto's other hand. They sat in silence for a second, and awkward silence, which not even Sasuke could endure. This went on for 5 minutes until Naruto interrupted.

"Hey, um, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I didn't think you could give a damn about me..." he said as he became quieter at the end of his sentence.

"Well I- I got worried when you passed out and thought what would happen if you were, to... die... and..." he said pausing and looking at the floor

"and?" the listening boy urged him to continue

"What I would do if you did... what going through that would do to me..." he let out a tremendous blush and looking down at his fiddling fingers (very un-Uchiha like)

"...I- I didn't know that would affect you that much, I thought i meant n-nothing to you..." he said blushing as well

They were silent until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and felt he was going to burst his feelings out if he stayed there any longer. He was feeling better, maybe a little weak in the knees and a little light headed but he felt he could walk as long as no one nudged him as he did so. He put his hands on the floor and started to lift himself up.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're not fully recovere--- AHH!"

Sasuke tripped over a small tree root underneath him as he tried to stand to get his teammate back down. He fell forward hitting Naruto and fell to the ground with a hard thump. Right after Naruto lost his balance and fell in the same direction, the same spot, and right on top of Sasuke. ((A/N: hehehe im sooo evil))

"Itaaa! That hurt what's under me-" Narutos eyes shot straight open when he realized what he landed on his heart started to flutter fast

"Damn-it, that hurt, Naruto are you ok--" Now Sasuke's that one to realize the position they are in

Naruto was on top of Sasuke. They were on a flush, green spot in the grass under the tree's shade, small specks of light hit them from the leaves shadows as the wind blew softly brushing their hair to the side and tickling their pink faces. Sasuke was on the ground with his legs and arms spread afar, while Naruto held himself above him, with his elbows by the other boys head and face only inches away. His right leg was in-between Sasukes legs firmly pushing up against the Uchihas member, while his other leg was on the outside of Sasuke's risen left leg as the one under his thigh was pressed right up against his member. Their chests were so close together they could feel each others body heat transferring to them both.

"U-uh, I-I..." Sasuke said in a complete studder unable to even move ((A/N: lol, i don't think he wants to! X3))

"I-Im sorry, I lost my balance and, uh, w-well..." he turned bright red and moved his face closer to Sasukes

"N-naruto?" he began to panic and think of what he was doing, but his mind was so foggy he couldn't think straight

Naruto was now only centimeters away from the moist, pink lips of the nervous Uchiha, as he wondered what would happen if he does what he is thinking of doing. What would Sasuke say after? Would he hate him? Punch him? Or... accept his feelings? Well he hasn't pushed himself off yet, so-

"N-naruto what are... you doin---- mhmmmm!!??"

-he kissed him, but no just a peck, a long, heart felt kiss he had wanted to give that sexy Uchiha for a longgg time. It was not forceful, not as light as a butterfly, but just right... a virgins first kiss...

"Sa-sasuke..." he breathed out and he came away for a breath

It's was silent and the stunned boy under him just stared wide eyed until he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Naruto began to worry. 'What if this was a completely bad idea! Shit! I probably just ruined our whole friendship! Im- Im such a fool...'

"Sasuke... I-Im sorry..." he started to get up when he felt a forceful hand grab his neck and pull him back down until he was face to face with the one he cared for the most.

"Sorry about what?" He whispered in the boys' ear and he pulled him in for another kiss

"mm...!" Naruto was startled by the sudden jerk of his heat but then calmed down. He slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. His heart fluttering, face red and arousal growing. Sasuke's lips moved along his lips smoothly, until the Uchiha slowly took out his toung and swiped it across the other boys' lips, asking for an entrance. Naruto whole heartedly accepted, for he had been waiting for this perfect moment for a long time now, now that it was happening, he would not screw-up. The Uchiha plunged his toung into the blondes' mouth without a second thought. He glided his wet muscle inside the others mouth with ease feeling all the hidden crevasses that no one else had ever touched. They battled for dominance when Sasuke eventually won. He tried to flip Naruto under him.

"mm!" Naruto broke away from him, "I want to be the seme!"

"No dobe, you cant"

"But, it should be a repayment!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto flipped them back over again and planted a forceful kiss on the Uchiha taking back the dominance.

"For leaving me out in the sun so long and making me pass out" he whispered as he pulled only centimeters away, still breathing hot breath on the one below him

"It was your oun damn fal-- mm!" He was interrupted by the other giving him another forceful kiss and slowly slipping his hand up his abdomen. The now dominant Usumaki slid up Sasukes stomach causing the other to shiver in delight. He felt the cream skinned boy beneath him gasp as he circled around one of the most the tenderest parts of the chest.

"mmm... your skin looks like cream, now I know it feels like it too..." Naruto said under his breath

"sh-shut-up..." The other replied whispering trying to hold back his moan

Naruto put the nub between his fingers and started to rub lightly. The Uchiha let out a small breath and arched his back into it. The blonde slowly started to ease his head down until he was centimeters away from the pink dot. He purposely let out a hot breath and let it hit the Uchihas skin like a feather slowly moving around and took hold of the nub in his mouth. He began to slowly suck and swirl is toung around it.

"Naa- naruto..." Sasuke half-moaned, still wanting to keep his strength. The fox boy slid down his hand to the rim of the others pants and started to unzip them and slide them down. He took them off and threw them aside.

"...this..." Sasuke said while lightly tugging on Narutos pants, "off now... let me do it for you..." he slide the blondes pants off, then the fox boy kicked them off his legs, leaving them both in boxers, arousals defiantly noticeable. The eager Usumaki felt Sasukes erection lightly against his and shuttered at the intoxicating feel. He wanted more. He thrusted against the unexpecting Uchiha with force, smashing there hard members together and rubbing against him. They both moaned as they felt the extreme warmth engulfing them. Naruto slipped of Sasukes boxers and sasuke gasped at the sudden gush of fresh air, realizing he no longer had anything on. Naruto looked down at the bare Uchiha under him and admired him. His bare skin glowing from the light from the setting sun, his member throbbing in all its glory. The one under him blushed as he saw him doing so.

"Sasuke, you're... beautiful" Naruto said while gazing into the embarrassed ones black eyes, completely entranced. He moved his hand to the Uchihas throbbing member and put his fingers lightly over it. Sasuke moaned and lightly pushed his hips up, earging for more. He tightened his grip and started to pump the other while sucking on his coaler bone.

"N-nar--" he was cut off by Naruto lightly kissing him. Then he moved down the foggy eyed raven, leaving love strawberries along the way, he dipped his toung into the others navel.

"st-stop teasing me..." the frustrated Uchiha moaned while moving his hand down the other boys' stomach and taking hold of his neglected member. Naruto gasped from the warmth over his touch and let out a small whimper. Sasuke slipped down the others boxers so he was also bare, he looked down... 'crap! that's why he has so much confidence and a huge ego! he can afford to...' Smirking at Sasukes expression, Naruto spoke.

"You like what you see?"

"shut-up..."

"Im bigge-"

"Shut-up!"

The blonde gave another smirk, pissing off the Uchiha. The raven felt embarrassed and started to pump the other hard making him swipe the smirk off his face and replace it with a pleasure filled moan. Naruto arched into the Uchiha and lifted his head up, enjoying the touch. Naruto felt himself nearing the edge, so he pulled the Uchihas hand away and moved his head down to the member of the raven. Sasuke whimpered as he felt hot breath being purposely blown on his shaft. He felt a toung swipe across his slit, but then, a warm mouth taking in almost all of it. Naruto slid his lips up and down the Uchihas member, sucking fearsly, while letting spit roll down the part of it he couldn't reach. Sasuke moaned loudly and gripped Narutos blonde hair tightly, causing the blonde to moan while he sucked...

"NNa! Mmhmm... naru-to" he managed to get out. Naruto got off the Uchiha and put his 3 fingers in front of the others mouth.

"Suck" Sasuke put Narutos fingers in his mouth and sucked. Moving his toung around and between the fingers of his lover, the pure sight almost made Naruto cum right there... he took his fingers out of the others mouth, while a string of spit trailed from them. Sasuke shivered as he felt Narutos fingers slowly glide their way down his stomach, he felt him lightly touch his tight entrance.

"Sasuke- you ready?" the blonde said breathing heavy and staring at the intoxicating sight before him. Sasuke was panting heavily, legs spread open with his fully erect member in full view right in front of him. His sweat that slowly tricked down his thighs, and eyes almost screwed shut with his hands clutching the grass beneath him.

"J-just go..." he replied in one breath the the one hovering over him, his body feeling it was going to burst into fire.

Naruto slowly inserted one finger and felt sasuke tense up from the intrusion. The intruding blonde slowly started to move his finger slightly to let the Uchiha get a little used to it. He felt the other start to relax, so he inserted his other finger to join the other. Sasuke felt some pain now but not that much, it just felt very awkward, but he knew soon he would be feeling more pain. Naruto made a scissoring motion inside of Sasuke to stretch him out as he watched to one beneath him squirm. He tried to ignore the animal instinct to pound the sexy Uchiha into the ground right there from the erotic looking scene below him. He inserted a third finger, now twisting and probing Sasuke, trying to find that one spot he knew would make Sasuke scream.

"N-Naruto! r-right there!" he found it. He took his fingers out and heard a slight moan of protest from the other boy. He placed his tight member at Sasukes puckered entrance and started to push the tip in. Sasuke gasped a small and quick gasp as he felt something much larger that a finger enter him, he let out a small whimper as he felt Narutos length entered him more. Naruto also gasped from the tightness of is partner.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" Naruto asked concerned

"Y-yes dobe, just keep going..." Naruto pushed his member fully into Sasuke and waited for him to relax until he continued

"Dobe! move! I'm not made of paper!" Sasuke said irritated that Naruto was being so delicate with him. Naruto just nodded and pulled back out right before thrusting back in, but not too hard. He did this a few times until Sasuke gasped and moaned loudly. He had hit that spot again, and again, each time angling his body to do so. Again, trying not to pound him into the ground.

"Oh my god Naruto! HARDER! F-FASTER!" This time Naruto decided to be cocky

"Beg"

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me..."

"No dobe" Naruto started to slow down and just stare at Sasuke. But Sasuke wanted it faster, he started to get annoyed

"please..." he said in a whisper

"what?" Naruto said provokingly

"please!"

"please what?" he said in the same tone

"Please Naruto! Fuck me harder!" He said practically shouting. Naruto was shocked from the loudness for a second but then smirked

"see? was that hard?" He said in a smug tone

"hm- dob-" he was cut off by Naruto thrusting into his prostate fast and hard. He gasped and moaned very loudly as he brought up his hands to grab Narutos shoulders.

"N-Naruto!" He breathed out barely keeping a straight line of thought because of the foggy bliss of pleasure coursing though his body. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he trusted hard and fast into the Uchiha. Each time striking the others prostate with full force each time, making Sasuke scream in pleasure. Sasuke met Naruto with each one of his lovers' thrusts. Naruto grabbed Sasukes member and started to pump it as well, causing the Uchiha to scream more as he unconsciencly dug his nails into the blondes shoulders. Naruto felt near his edge but he wanted to have Sasuke come first. He stroked the other boys member faster and made sure to angle his thrusts so he was hitting that special spot every time. Doing that, moments later-

"NARUTO!"

-he came, right after him Naruto spilled his warm seed into the awaiting cave of Sasuke. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke panting heavily. He rolled to the side and slid out of his lover, letting his head fall to the side to look at the other worn-out boy. Sasuke did the same and stared into the beautiful pools of blue that were Narutos eyes.

"umm... that was-"

"nice" Naruto finished his sentence in one relieving breath. Sasuke looked at him and slightly smiled, receiving a gasp from the other boy.

"Sa-suke.. you smiled!!" he said with a huge grin

"Ya..." He said still smiling, "what about it, never seen a guy smile before?" Naurto just smiled again back and nudged closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. Pulling the others head onto his chest, as he rested his chin onto the soft raven hair, smiling. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos as well pulling them as close as they could be smiling into his chest. They both closed their eyes from the sunset infrount of them.

"hey, sasuke" Naruto said softly

"yeah?" he replied

"you win..." sasuke smiled more and waited for something else to be said

"and-"

"what naruto?" he said in a confused tone

"i- i love you" Sasuke shot his eyes wide open and looked up at the now sleeping naruto. He stared at him for a second and looked back down to snuggle back into Narutos chest, as a small tear slid down his cheek in joy...

"i- love you too" he said below a whisper making sure to not wake up the sleeping blonde, as he slowly drifted into slumber himself

An hour later

"ok, you guys how was trainin-" he was cut of by the sight in front of him. Both boys sleeping, Sasuke snuggled into naruto, looking quite uke-ish. 'Finally' he took out his camera and took a fast picture 'but i always thought it would be the other way around...that sasuke would be the-' his thoughts were cut off by an annoying girls voice behind him.

"Kakashi sensei! where sasuke and naruto?" she whined. 'oh shit' he thought 'she's gunna freak out on me if she sees this!' he quickly spun around and held sakura back

"oh, t-their not here! must of already gone back home, speaking of which, you should too!" he said pushing her the other way

"oh, well, ok!" she said happily skipping off, 'phew, that was too close' he looked back at the two on the ground

"you guys better wake up before sunrise if you don't want to be caught, and you'll catch a cold"

no reply

"oh well then, suit yourself" he said walking off. They just kept sleeping and dreaming of their future together as lovers...

Fin narusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasu

lvr: Phew!! omg im done! sasuke: you made me the--the-  
naruto: uke, hehehe.  
sasuke: yes! shut-up naruto, if this was real i would be the seme!  
naruto: you sure about that? bring it on then!  
sasuke: fine! sasuke tackles naruto and starts to molest him  
lvr: now you guys theirs no need to-they both start to make out... naked ... SOMEONE GET A DAMN CAMERA!!!!gets a camera and starts to take pics  
Sasuke: Naruto!! moans  
lvr: wide eyed, getting life threatening nose bleed woh... hehehe... nice takes more pics  
lvr: TO YOUTUBE! looks over oh, your still reading? ... YOU'LL NEVER GET THESE PICTURES FROM ME!! MUAHAHAHAHA!! runs off like crazed-out person  
(wow, yeah, im crazy...)

Thanks for reading!! please R&R!! no flames because this is too narusasu for you or i will eat them... X3 ja ne!!


End file.
